Love4eva
"love4eva" is the second and title track from the mini-album Beauty&thebeat by the third sub-unit, yyxy of LOOΠΔ. It was released on May 30, 2018 as the lead track of the album along with a music video on YouTube. Following the release of the music video, a choreography practice was later revealed. The song features intro vocals by Grimes. Description E-TRIBE, the maestro of dance music known for producing SNSD's 'Gee', and an upcoming production team 'BADD' have collaborated to produce the track where the members of LOONA/yyxy completed "love4eva" with their various voice colors and expressive emotions. Sudden encounter of a crush. They sing that it is not just a process to get the person to love you back, but their emotion itself is what is lovable and precious. Also, the news that one of the hippest artists in the world, Grimes, will be featuring in the track have raised a fervor in the pop scene around the globe. The beats lay on the start for the girls with blessing and grace by Grimes, the creator of her own musical universe. The music video was shot exclusively in Szabadkígyós, Hungary with LOONA's video director Digipedi. The director capture LOONA/yyxy's process of completing heir ego, which may be a 'new' 'Heart Attack' which is 'One & Only' and 'Egoist' in their own each way. Lyrics |Kor = 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva Come on, come on, baby, tell me your story Come on, come on, baby, close to me baby 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 ( Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva love4eva love4eva |Rom = ni nyanggi neomu joheun geol deouk sweet hage oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an buyeo love4eva nae kongpatggaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdwieo beoryeo love4eva come on come on baby tell me your story come on come on baby close to me baby ni nyanggi neomu joheun geol deouk sweet hage oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an buyeo love4eva nae kongpatggaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdwieo beoryeo love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby ni nyanggi neomu joheun geol deouk sweet hage oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an buyeo love4eva nae kongpatggaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdwieo beoryeo love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby ni nyanggi neomu joheun geol deouk sweet hage oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an buyeo love4eva nae kongpatggaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdwieo beoryeo love4eva love4eva love4eva |Eng = You smell so nice, even sweeter Oh, from now on, you're all I see, love4eva Even my kidney is pounding, I think it hurts Oh sweetly, I get addicted more and more, love4eva Come on, come on, baby, tell me your story Come on, come on, baby, close to me baby You smell so nice, even sweeter Oh, from now on, you're all I see, love4eva Even my kidney is pounding, I think it hurts Oh sweetly, I get addicted more and more, love4eva Come on, come on, baby, tell me your story Come on, come on, baby, close to me baby You smell so nice, even sweeter Oh, from now on, you're all I see, love4eva Even my kidney is pounding, I think it hurts Oh sweetly, I get addicted more and more, love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby You smell so nice, even sweeter Oh, from now on, you're all I see, love4eva Even my kidney is pounding, I think it hurts Oh sweetly, I get addicted more and more, love4eva love4eva love4eva }} Gallery Promotional Images Yyxy love4eva teaser.png|"love4eva (feat. Grimes)" MV teaser Behind The Scenes Unavailable Screenshots Love4eva thumbnail.png Links Official * * * * * Music Videos: ** ** * Dance Videos ** ** ** ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocal Directed by: Choi Young Gyung * Chorus by: Hickee * Keyboard by: Kim Jin Hyung * Recorded by: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixed by: Yoon Won Kwon @ Studio SEAN * Headmistress/Teacher: Videos Music Video= |-|Music Video (4K VIMEO)= |-|M/V Teaser= |-|Choreography= Trivia * "love4eva" is the first LOOΠΔ track to officially feature an artist in the vocals that is not part of the group. The track featured intro vocals by Canadian musician, songwriter, record producer and visual artist, Grimes.Grimes on her vocals for love4eva (Twitter) On Twitter, Grimes revealed that the collaboration was a trade, suggesting that in the future she has plans to produce a track with LOOΠΔ's vocals.Grimes x LOONA vocal trade (Twitter) * The track has four different versions of the dance break. Each normal edition album randomly contains one of three versions of the dance break. The first version is the one released digitally online. The second version offers a completely different twist, with electric beats and the vocals "I'm getting in hot". The third is described to be similar to hip hop with the vocals "Party everybody and everybody put your hands up". The final version is jazzy in genre with beats similar to those in HeeJin's "ViViD" and is only available in the limited edition album. * The song was chosen as the 17th best k-pop song of 2018 by Paper Magazine.PAPER's Top 20 K-Pop Songs of 2018 References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “love4eva” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Love4eva Category:2018 Release Category:Song Category:Title track Category:Beauty&thebeat Category:Yves Category:Chuu Category:Go Won Category:Olivia Hye Category:yyxy Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye